Talk:Elementalist Deldrimor armor
Can we have some consistancy with the displaying of armour instead of having different ways depending on the page? -Sekkira I wish to brutally massacre whoever made the bright decision to prevent this armor from being displayed in the Hall of Monuments. There not really any reason not to and I love the look of it, despite the fact that some of it is re-skinned. -Firestorm2 18:30, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :The dwarven armors are just single pieces not a complete set. It's ment to combine with other armor -84.156.96.187 11:01, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::What? u might be getting confused by the way the page is setup because it has no full display. I would edit it, but i've already dyed it white and don't want to buy more white dye, though if i can figure out how to add an image i might do that just for the complete set dyed. N Segick 21:09, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Lol, look at this. Stumbled upon this: Lolz --Copper Elf 00:13, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Bug. When you hover your mouse over the person wearing it, you can see the 3d-model without the textures. The armor stays remains visible. -Speedylunar ::...That's actually kind of cool. Gwen Shadowsound 18:45, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Female Gallery Thanks to whoever has been updating the female ele galleries (nice looking ele, too - love the hair + skin color combo), but I think you accidentally uploaded the undyed back again in place of the dyed back - it's plain grey. Qing Guang 06:19, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :It's the Armor Queen. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's Khazad Guard according to Ishy, who uploaded the current images (renaming). Other than that, I see nothing wrong with the gallery. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, ALL the female Ele pics were done by Khazad Guard so far (except maybe Obsidian, I forget who did that, but Khazad didn't have it when he did all others). So yeah, come to me when you talk about Female Necromancers. ;) RoseOfKali 18:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::On another note... The "gray" male pic is actually white. I uploaded it a long time ago for the overview, but the black one is, of course, better. I dont know how to get rid of it without deleting the image though. N Segick 20:02, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Qing was talking about the Female gallery though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I know, but this is completely unrelated to the previous topic. Maybe I should have made a new section header "Male Gallery"? Anyway, the male one is actually white, not gray as it is labeled. I was the original uploader, but I intended for it to be the dyed view, back when there wasn't one. Since I don't have a gray pic to reupload, the picture needs to be removed, but I dont know how to do that without having the image deleted, or is that what i should do? N Segick 20:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) The only way to remove that image is to delete it, as there is no other version of it. But I think you should just leave it until it gets replaced. Whoever does the other 2 overview images will most likely replace yours for consistency. One thing I'm gonna do is place a note on the image page stating that it is dyed white and needs to be replaced. RoseOfKali 21:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Kali, I thought you had a female ele, so I figured that it must have been you who made all these wonderfull pictures. But if Khazad did it, its fine with me... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Of course I have a female Ele. But buying all the armors for my Necro was enough of a bank breaker. :P I was actually going to start working on ele once I had more money coming in, but Khazad took the initiative, so we just helped him figure out all the "tricks" and he did a wonderful job. Now if only more people did something like that for other professions. XD RoseOfKali 18:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Prog started on the Female Wars a bit :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::perhaps one day I will do the same. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:03, 10 February 2009 (UTC)